The Wood School for Excellence in Quidditch
by Magical Who
Summary: A summer training session provides Katie Bell the perfect chance to win the attention of Oliver Wood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters.

A/N: I tweaked some of the ages of the characters and my story doesn't exactly fit with the books, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!

* * *

It was the summer before Katie Bell's 6th year at Hogwarts and after having locked herself in the school library for the past two months of school studying for her O.W.L.s, Katie was ready for some rest and relaxation. In fact, she had just kicked back on the sofa with a glass of iced tea and a bowl of popcorn, ready to watch _Bridget Jones's Diary_ when a dark, majestic owl rapped on the living room window.

"Double potions!" cursed Katie. The sudden arrival of the owl had caused her to throw the bowl of popcorn into the air. A quick vanishing spell would have cleaned up her mess, but Katie would be stuck using a muggle vacuum since she was still underage and both her parents were muggles. Stepping carefully over the scattered popcorn kernels, Katie went over to the window to let the owl in. The owl swooped in and perched on her TV—its large, bright eyes were staring intently on the scattered popcorn.

"Help yourself," Katie muttered to the owl as she ripped the letter open and began to read.

_Dear Team,_

_I hope that this letter finds you all relaxing and enjoying your summer holidays—but don't get too used to lying around on the couch because in two weeks you will be joining me at The Wood School for Excellence in Quidditch. Please come to my home—14 Tartan Lane—on July 15th for a two week training exercise. Please remember to bring your broom and Quidditch gear. See you soon._

_Your devoted captain,_

_Oliver Wood_

"Leave it to Oliver to fill every available time with Quidditch practice. He has now conquered the final frontier: summer holidays," Katie groaned.

* * *

The sun had just broken through the clouds on July 15th and Katie groaned and rolled out of her bed. She hadn't yet packed her bags for summer training and she was due at Oliver's house in just a few hours. Katie had spent the past two weeks dreading the training session. Of course it would be great to see the team—especially Oliver. She's always had a bit of a school girl's crush on him—stemming from his role as her older captain and the fact that he was terribly good looking and had a sexy Scottish accent didn't hurt. But Katie was pretty sure that the only girl Oliver would ever go for would have breasts like bludgers—breasts that were literally bludgers—it was nearly impossible to distract that man from Quidditch, as was evident by the fact that Oliver cold not let his team go two months without training. Katie could think of a dozen better ways to spend her summer holidays than waking up at an ungodly hour to have orders barked at her by a man who would never notice her.

With all of her bags finally packed, she lugged all of her luggage to the living room and after saying goodbye to her mother and father; she stepped into the green fire. Moments later she stepped out with all of her luggage into an expensive looking kitchen.

"Hello? Oliver?" Katie called.

"Hello," said a voice with an accent similar to Oliver's. An older version of Oliver rounded the corner into the kitchen. "I'm James Wood—Oliver's father."

"Hi—I'm Katie Bell."

"Oh yes—the chaser. Oliver's told me a great deal about you. Here let me help you with your bags," he said, easily lifting all of her bags, and flashing her Oliver's trademark grin.

Katie couldn't help but smile because a) Oliver apparently talked about her a lot and b) Oliver's dad was just about as hot as he was. "Thank you," Katie nodded gratefully.

"I'll take your bags to your room. Oliver is just outside setting up. You're first to arrive. Go ahead outside," he said waving to the screen door.

"Great thanks," said Katie as she stepped out onto a large porch. The warm July sun kissed her bare arms, legs, and face. Clad in bright blue gym shorts and a white tank top, she made her way off the large porch to look for Oliver. As she shielded her eyes from the sun, she noticed what filled the Woods' backyard. A full Quidditch pitch—just with lower goal posts filled their backyard. She spotted a shed at one end of the pitch and saw the door to the shed open. Oliver spotted her and waved. From the distance Katie could see that he was shirtless and hoped that Oliver didn't notice the extra pep in her step as she walked toward him.

"Bell! Bonus points for arriving first," said Oliver smiling.

"Thanks Oliver. This is amazing," said Katie still taking everything in.

"Well how do you think I got to be the Quidditch star that I am? My dad built this for my brothers and me about 10 years ago. Since all my brothers moved out, I figured I'd put the pitch to good use and train the team," said Oliver.

"Mmm how charitable of you," teased Katie.

"Bell I took your early arrival to mean that you were excited about training but I'm sad to see I was mistaken," said Wood, legitimately looking said.

"I just wanted to get on your good side," said Katie, only causing Oliver to look sadder. "Woah Wood, lighten up," she said putting a hand on his bare muscular shoulder, "I am looking forward to your two weeks of torture in a twisted way."

Oliver brightened. "Great, let me show you around the pitch," said Oliver eagerly grabbing her hand and pulling her into the shed.

Katie's overactive imagination went to work: she and Oliver running into the shed…Oliver locking the she door and pinning her against it…his hands caressing her face…his lips brushing hers…

"What do you think?" Oliver asked.

Katie responded—not completely broken out of her daydream, "That feels great Oliver."

"Huh? What was that?"

Katie realized her mistake the moment it slipped out, "I said 'this looks great Oliver.' What did you think I said?"

Oliver knew exactly what she said and was quite honestly intrigued by what was going on behind those bright blue eyes that had made her say that because although he never acted on it, he had always thought his youngest chaser was very attractive. "I don't know…I thought you said 'that feels great Oliver.'"

Katie forced herself to snort, "Why on earth would I say that?"

"I don't know," smirked Oliver, "Maybe because you thought of me doing something like this…"

Oliver leaned in close to Katie. In the one breath Katie was able to take before her body forgot how to function, she inhaled his scent—a sexy cologne mixed with sweat and suntan lotion he had clearly rubbed all over his perfect body. Just before Oliver could bring his lips against hers there came a shout from outside.

"Oi! Oliver!" shouted a voice that definitely belonged to a Weasley.

Oliver took a step back from Katie and much to Katie's surprise his disappointment was as clear on his face as she was sure it was on her own.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Bell and I are in here," Oliver called, still sounding a little raspy.

Fred, George, Alicia, and Angela crowded into the shed.

"My this is cozy," said Fred impersonating an old woman.

"Absolutely darling," chimed George.

"Although this paint could use a bit of sprucing up…"

"Perhaps a nice lilac…"

"And some lace detailing here…"

"And a few pictures of my cats up there…"

"Perfect for having the girls over for tea!"

Katie, Alicia, and Angela all giggled, but Wood did not seem amused.

"Go ahead—get all of that out of your systems. I expect serious concentration on the pitch," said Wood.

"All right, sonny," said Fred, causing everyone to laugh, even Wood.

"Where's Potter?" asked Katie.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to come," explained Oliver.

"Uhh Wood…I actually came here to tell you that Dumbledore doesn't want me here either," said Fred.

"Right," said Oliver, "Potter will make up for it when term starts up. You can leave if you'd like, but you'll be joining Potter for 4 a.m. practices in September."

"That's a little extreme isn't it?" asked Katie.

Fred and George immediately ducked down behind the bench. "He's gonna blow!" shouted George.

Oliver gave Katie a quizzical look and said "Yeah maybe" before heading over to the play board and began to draw up a play. Fred and George exchanged a knowing looking and then winked at Katie. Katie merely shrugged at them and sat down on the bench to listen to Oliver drone on a about a new play. Oliver explained 3 or 4 other plays and then led the team to the pitch. Of course Katie hadn't been playing much attention to the plays—she was replaying the earlier events and putting her own spin on them…And of course Fred and George had been signaling each other about Oliver's uncharacteristic behavior, so they hadn't been attention either.

And on the pitch, their lack of attention showed. Angela and Alicia were doing pretty well, but not well enough to make up for the others. Wood blew his whistle, calling them all to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Oliver the anger clear on his face. "Spinnet, Johnson—not bad. Hit the showers."

Alicia and Angela dashed off the pitch even though they had no idea what showers Oliver was referring to, they dared not ask.

"Bell—what happened to your enthusiasm? You looked like you didn't listen to one word I said in there!"

"Sorry…"Katie murmured not meeting his eyes.

"And you two—are you beating the bludgers or are the bludgers beating you?"

Fred looked like he was about to make a smart retort, but thought better of it.

"10 laps around the pitch," ordered Wood.

"10?" gapped George.

"Wood, that's a little much," said Fred hoping to appeal to the new reasonable side of Oliver.

"10 laps. Starting now. Timed," said Wood firmly.

Katie began jogging and Fred and George followed suit. After one lap, Katie was regretting spending the past 2 weeks on the couch and she could tell Fred and George were too. At the start of each lap as she passed Oliver his face became more and more pained, showing the guilt he felt for the punishment. Fred and George gave up after four laps, but Katie was determined not to give up. After 9 laps, Katie was pretty sure her legs were going to give out and after 9.5 laps they did. As she lay on the floor dripping in sweat trying to regain control of her legs she heard footsteps approaching her. Oliver's face loomed into view.

"Just give me a minute," said Katie, "I'll finish it."

"That won't be necessary," said Oliver, as he plopped down on the grass with her, "I was a little harsh on you. I'm sorry."

Katie turned to look at him. "Oliver did you get hit in the head with a bludger?"

"Erm…no…"

"Since when do you apologize for being a hard ass?" Katie thanked the Quidditch gods that she didn't say having a hard ass. She had already slipped up once today.

"I don't know. I must be getting too much sun," Oliver smirked.

"It looks good on you," said Katie. '_Oh damn_,' thought Katie, '_It might have been better to say the ass thing than to let that one slip!_'

"Oh yeah?" said Oliver rolling onto his side to face her. And for the 2nd time that day Katie forgot to breathe. An 'mmhmm' was all she could manage. And for a 2nd time Oliver's lips inched closer to her own. And for a 2nd time the Weasleys ruined everything.

"You going to finish or what, Bell?" said George in his best Oliver impression.

"Finish strong and don't give up," added Fred.

Oliver groaned and stood up, pulling Katie to her feet. "Same goes to you two," said Oliver. Katie smiled at Oliver and slowly began to jog her final 0.5 laps with Oliver at her side.

When they reached Fred and George, Oliver said, "Don't think you two are getting off easy. You owe me six laps tomorrow."

The four of them headed back to Oliver's home. They didn't have time to shower because Oliver's parents had already made dinner for them. At the sight of food, Katie realized how hungry she was. Everyone loaded their plates high with food.

"Boy am I glad I don't have to feed a Quidditch team year long. Look at all that food," said Mr. Wood.

All the girls laughed a little harder than necessary, but the boys didn't seem to notice. By the time that everyone had eaten their fill, the sun had set. And despite the fact that it was relatively early, everyone was ready for bed.

"Ha! I was worried about having six teenagers in the house, but these kids are about as wild as a bunch of flobberworms," joked Mr. Wood.

The girls laughed again and Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'll show everyone to their rooms," said Oliver. Everyone thanked the parents for dinner and followed Oliver into the house. Oliver showed the twins their room.

"Now captain, do we need to have a talk about keeping to our quarters at night?" said Fred.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Oliver trying to hide his blush, "Girls follow me."

"To my room," said George again impersonating Oliver.

Oliver ignored him and showed the girls to a large green room with three beds in it.

"Here we go. Sleep tight. See you bright and early!"

Katie showered and silently climbed into bed as Alicia and Angela were already sleeping.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Part 2 to come soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine ladies!" Mr. Wood called into the girls' room, causing three groans to come from the girls.

Katie had no intention of moving--it was way too early and even if she wanted to move she doubted her body would let her; she was incredibly sore. Apparently Angelina and Alicia felt the same way. Several minutes later Oliver entered.

"Come on team!" he said sounding WAY too awake.

"Oliver, I literally cannot move," said Katie.

"I was worried that might be the case," said Oliver. "Hang on, I have some balm in my room. Be right back." He hurried out of the room.

"Ohhh Katie!" squealed Alicia.

"Better leave you two alone while he puts balm on your long sexy legs," teased Angela as they both gathered their clothes and rushed to the bathroom. A few moments later Oliver returned.

"Ohhh, they're up," he said brightly.

"Yeah you really motivated them," said Katie. Oliver pulled back her bed covers and Katie was suddenly very conscious of how short her PJ shorts were.

"Let me see…" Oliver muttered as he began to rub the balm on her legs. Katie couldn't help but blush; luckily Oliver was so intent on applying the balm that he didn't notice her sudden change in color. Unfortunately Fred and George choose that moment to enter and they certainly noticed her rosy complexion.

"That's our captain-always trying to cop a feel," said George sounding like a proud father.

"That a boy, Wood," said Fred smirking.

"Make that seven laps today, boys. And you two can put the balm on each other tomorrow morning," said Oliver.

"It would be a pleasure! An honor even to grope someone was good looking as yourself," Fred said to George.

"The greatest honor ever bestowed upon a wizard," said George.

Katie laughed and then decided to test her legs. There was still some pain, but she was able to walk.

"That a girl, Bell," said Oliver wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Take it easy in practice today, but do try to at least pay attention, will you?"

"I'll try," said Katie although that would be quite hard to do considering she had a whole lot of new material for her daydreams.

They ate a filling breakfast and set off to the Quidditch pitch and Oliver began outlining four new plays. Katie had to force the steamy thoughts of her and Oliver out of her mind so that she would not botch all they plays in practice that afternoon. Even Fred and George paid attention, eager not to add to their seven laps. Oliver droned on until lunch time. After a light lunch, they took to the air and improved on the plays they had learned yesterday and attempted the new plays. Overall the team was significantly better. But the sweltering heat had them pouring sweat in the afternoon sun. When Oliver blew the final whistle even he had to concede that the heat was not the proper conditions for the twins to run their laps.

"Ah well, you can rub that balm on me anyway," said Fred with a wink.

"It is so hot!" said Angelina.

"Don't you have a pool in that big beautiful house of yours?" asked Alicia.

"Well not a pool per say, but a pond,' said Oliver. "This way." He lead them into the woods beyond the pitch.

They came upon a beautiful pond, warmed by the sun, which shone through a clearing in the lush trees. The water was crystal blue and with sunlight shining on it, it just matched Katie's eyes, Oliver noticed.

"Why didn't you tell us about this yesterday?" asked George.

"This is really beautiful," said Alicia.

Fred and George stripped off their shirts and their cannonballs made huge splashes as they entered the water. Angelina and Alicia sat at the water's edge and dipped their toes in the water. Katie was too hot and too sore to just sit by the edge of the pool, so she pulled off her tank top, revealing a pink sports bra and a toned stomach, which caught Oliver's eye as well as he stood on the water's edge. Katie dove in with a yelp and came to the surface only to be pushed down by George. Feeling a slight pang of jealously, Oliver quickly removed his shirt revealing strong shoulders, tight abs, and huge biceps all tanned to a lovely shade that accented his green eyes. Katie splashed around with the three boys for a while and when everyone grew tired of that she close her eyes and floated on her back—her ears were completely underwater blocking out all sound. Katie lost track of time and when she opened her eyes after feeling a tug on her arm she saw that only she and Oliver remained at the pond.

"I love the water," Katie said.

"Me too," said Oliver treading water close to her," my brother and I always used to come here after a day on the pitch."

"Ah so this is where you bring people to romance them?"

"Pretty much. Its something Fred, George and I have in common—we like to romance our brothers," explained Oliver.

"Hmm so I guess I'm not your type," said Katie.

"No" said Oliver, coming even closer," you are exactly my type."

Katie was about to make a smart retort, but Oliver finally closed the gap between them. Katie was very proud of her body for remembering to tread water while Oliver gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever received. The kissed ended much sooner than she would have liked but the treading water kiss wasn't ideal because they kept kicking each other under water. When Katie opened her eyes she was that Oliver was smirking at her and she smiled back at him. Oliver swam toward the shore and laid down on his back in the grass. Katie swam over, climbed out and laid down next to him and took Oliver's hand in her own.

"Don't think this means you'll be getting any special treatment from me," said Oliver as he rolled onto his side to face her and pushed the wet hair from her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Katie smirking as she brushed her hand against Oliver's strong jaw.

"Good because I wouldn't want to be accused…wouldn't want McGonagall thinking…"Oliver began rambling.

"Oliver has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?"

Oliver seriously considered the question and started to respond when Katie cut him off with a deep kiss. Katie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around her waist. Katie felt like they had been kissing for only a few moments and was very upset when Oliver pulled away.

"We had best be getting back," said Oliver.

"I guess you're right. I'm sure everyone is already suspicious," said Katie.

Oliver stood up and pulled Katie to her feet. They each picked up their shirts and made their ways back to Oliver's house hand in hand.

When they arrived at the house, everyone was sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be ready. Everyone greeted Katie and Oliver with raised eyebrows as they sat down at the table.

"Where have you two been?" asked Mr. Wood.

"Oh just discussing some tactics," Oliver said off-handedly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's pretty hard to discuss anything when you have your tongues down each other's throats," Fred said quietly after Mr. Wood left, causing everyone to laugh.

"You'd be surprised what I can do with my tongue down Katie's throat, eh Katie?" said Oliver causing everyone to laugh harder and Katie to blush.

Katie decided that the next two weeks wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N--Well there you go...wasn't that cute? Hope you enjoyed and please review!!


End file.
